To Love and Be Loved
by Ravendorkk
Summary: Ever since the war ended, Fred and Hermione have had an unexplainable connection. When they are chosen to be married by a new marriage law, they inch closer to unveiling the mystery of the connection, and finding love. T for language. Chapter nine up. :D
1. 2 Months to Find Love

**I'm back at it. (:**

**Marriage law.**

**The new version of Love and Other Miracles.**

**Just better by a million times.**

**Disclaimer:I. Own. NOTHING.**

**Hermione POV**

I felt pillows hitting my body as I blinked open my eyes."Bloody hell! Ginny!"

Ginny laughed,"I was bored. Come on, breakfast is ready. Mum said she had news for us."

I smiled, getting up and walking downstairs with Ginny. She took her prompt spot next to Harry. I looked to see Ron sitting next to Harry, and Percy sitting next to him.

Man, maybe the 'Golden Trio' really was finally coming to an end.

I had no choice but to next to Percy and Fred."So, Mum, what's this news?"Ginny asked.

's face dropped a bit."Finish eating, dears. Then we'll tell you all."

A look of worry came on my face a bit."Don't worry Granger, it'll be okay."Fred smiled at me.

I smiled, a bit uncertain. A lot had happened between Fred and I lately, since I saved him.

*flashback*

_"Fred!"I heard someone scream. I looked away from the Death Eaters I was dueling and ran over to him,George,and Ginny. Fred's eyes were fighting to stay open, and tears were falling freely from mine._

_A few drops hit his face. I brushed the hair out of his eyes with my shaky hand. I kept one hand his cheek, stroking it softly._

_Tears fell from George and Ginny's faces, and it broke my heart. Fred closed his eyes, and I felt his heart beat one last time._

_We thought that was it. End. Game over. No redos. But, that wasn't the case. More tears fells from my eyes, landing on his face once more. I leaned over him, sobbing. George was solomn. His face filled with blankness, filled with emptyness. Ginny was gasping uncontrolled sobs, leaning on the ground. More of my tears hit his face, soaking into his skin._

_That's when I felt it. A heart beat. Not just one, either. Two, then three, then four."You guys!"I screamed._

_George and Ginny's heads shot up, looking at me"His heart! It's beating!"_

_George and Ginny scrambled towards me in a hurry. They felt his heart."It's true."George gasped._

_Ginny was crying tears of happiness. I followed suit, stroking Fred's cheek again. The two of us had never been extremely close, but close enough for it to hurt to even think of losing him._

You're okay._ I thought softly._

'Mione..._I heard a distant voice._

_I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth. Did I just hear what I thought I did? I brushed it off, thinking I was going crazy._

*flashback over*

Fred had not said anything about hearing thoughts, so I never brought it up. It has not happened since then, but it was still been on my mind.

I snapped back to reality, realizing breakfast was over and we were getting the news. came out of the dinning room, handing us each letters with our name on it."A new law has been passed by the Ministry."she said."Any witch or wizard older than seventeen is to get married by the end of summer, to the person in your letter. The two must have a child within two years after marriage."

My eyes widened, as did everyone elses. I looked at my letter, scared as to what it might contain."How is that fair to any of us? We might have to suffer un-happiness, because of a stupid law?"I said,getting angry.

nodded sadly. She clapped her hands together, sighing."Okay. Who wants to open their letter first?"she asked. No one spoke a word. They looked at each other, scared.

"I will."Harry said bravely. He opened his letter, reading it, eyes widening with happiness."You are to be married to Ginevra Weasley by July 30th!"

Ginny started crying tears of happiness. They were planning on getting married sometime this year, anyway."Congratulations."I smiled happily.

Percy,Charlie,and George open their letters next. Percy was marrying Penelope Clearwater,Charlie was marrying Jessica Andrews,and George was marrying Angelina Johnson.

Ron looked around."I guess I'll go next."he sighed. He opened his letter, reading it, eyes widening."You are to be married to Luna Lovegood by July 30th."

I smiled. I liked Luna. They would be good for each other. Ron and I had gone over the kiss, and we both came to the realization we did not have feelings for each other, and would be better off as friends.

I took a deep breath."I'll go next."I smiled at Fred. I read my letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_A new law has been officialy passed by the Ministry of Magic. You are to be married and have a child within two years after marriage._

_We wish you all the best._

_You are to be married to Frederick Weasley by July 30th._

My eyes widened."Who'd you get, 'Mione?"Harry asked.

"Just, ask Fred to open his letter."I mumbled."I need to lie down. I have a headache."

Everyone nodded, as Fred opened his letter."Bloody hell!"he screamed.

I shut my eyes tight, rubbing my temples. Fred was my fiance, and we had to be married within two months, then have a child. That means...oh my god.

"I'm getting married to Hermione."Fred said finally, after everyone's pleas to know who it was calmed down.

Everyone's eyes widened. They all looked over at me, and I stood up, walking over to them. Fred was looking at me straight in the eyes, and I sat next to him."May I talk to my...fiance alone, please?"I asked quietly.

They all nodded, leaving the room.

This just left me and Fred.

**Okay, a few things to clarify.**

***Hermione's tears and touch saved Fred.**

***Fred doesn't remember hearing Hermione's thought.**

**Fun facts: I listened to Hallelujah (Rufus Wainwright version) the whole time I writed this.**

**I've been writing for an hour. (and loving it)**

**Okay, well that's all for now. Hope you liked it better. (: I sure know I do.**

**Anyway, goodbye for now!**

**DeLaNeY MaRiE**


	2. Official Connection

**Okay, I read over the last chapter. I didn't know why but when I wrote Mrs. Weasley it cut that part out. **

**Please R&R, don't be shy. (:**

**'Mione POV**

I turned to Fred, biting my lip."This is...unexpected."I finally said awkwardly.

Fred nodded,"Yeah. Do you think it has to do with you saving me?"

I pondered that. I thought of saving him,reading his thoughts, it seemed to make sense."I think so."

Fred and I sat in silence for awhile before everyone else came back in. Luna must have comeover, because she was now here to, holding hands with Ron. They never had a romantic relationship, just found out they were getting married, and now holding hands?

Me and Fred must of been thinking at the same thing, because we both rolled our eyes."Already in sync, you two?"Ginny smirked.

Fred laughed, and I just smiled. Everyone sat back down at the table, but Harry, Ron, and I snuck up to the attic.

We all sat, knees touching, in a circle."Hermione, we took you up here because we want to know if you're going to be happy."Harry said."If you won't, well, let's just say Ron and I have a plan."

I rolled my eyes,"That will NOT be needed. I think I will be happy with Fred, but this was sprung onto me very quickly. We have two months to fall in love. Not exactly the ideal romantic wedding I wanted. But, we'll make it work. We don't have a choice."

As those words flew out of my mouth, at the time, I didn't really believe them. But, when I finished the last sentence, I knew that it would be very, very true.

"Are you sure?"Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Why would I say anything else if I wasn't?"I exclaimed.

Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders."Well, Mum said we should probably start planning the weddings straight away. It's June first, and we have to be married by July 30th."

"I really cannot start planning today. I need a bit of time to...digest this news."I said, not trying to be disrespectful.

"No, she meant this week probably."Ron clarified.

I nodded,"We should probably get back downstairs."

So the three of us went back into the dining room, to excited talk about weddings, dates, dresses, flowers, and everything a wedding entitles.

I leaned against the door frame, not engaging in the conversations. It was so easy for them to be excited about this. Ginny and Harry have been in love forever, Luna and Ron have have always flirted. It wasn't as easy for me.

I slipped out of the room silently, walking around The Burrow.

When I heard foot steps behind me, I whipped my head only to see Fred."Oh my Merlin...you scared me."I said, my hand over my heart.

Fred laughed."I kinda figured I might have done such."

I smiled."I just needed some space. Everyone is talking about weddings and everything...we found out an hour ago! I am still in shock a bit, not to be rude."

"I don't think you're being rude. You have a right to be in shock. I'm still in shock, too. I just think it's really easy for everyone else and their soon to be spouse."

"That's what I was thinking!"I said."I mean, we have never had romantic feelings for each other, and now their pressed upon us!"

Fred nodded, leaning against a tree."I have something to ask you."he said.

I nodded, and he continued."When I still had not woken up, right after you saved me, I thought...I heard something."he said.

My heart seemed to stop."R-really? Because...I thought, I heard you...say my name. But in my mind."

Fred nodded,"And it hasn't happened again."he finished for me.

"Should we just brush it off?"I asked carefully."Or figure out why it happened?"

"I think we should figure out why. I mean, it seems pretty important to me."Fred told me.

I nodded."I'll try getting books on this sort of thing. But it might be pretty hard..."then it hit me."I know what to do!"I said, running back to the Burrow.

Fred laughed,"You're crazy, Granger!"

I grinned, running up to my room and grabbing a book titled, 'Magic of the Mind'.

I flipped to a page titled, 'Tears of Lovers'.

I read over the page, eyebrows raising, heart thumping. Fred and I were now officially connected.


	3. Engagement Rings and Giggle Fits

**Hey heyyy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing.**

**Well, here's chapter 3! (:**

I read over the page once more. It said:

_The Tears of Lovers is a method of healing that is very hard to do._

_If one person is dying, their lover can drop their tears on them. It can revive them, and even bring them back from the dead._

_This comes with a few complications. This forms a bond between the two, and a few things happen._

_1. Sensing the others emotions._

_2. Reading the others thoughts._

_There are not a many cases of this topic known._

My breathing was a bit off, as I closed the book carefully, placing it down on the bed. Ginny walked into the room cheerfully, flashing an engagement ring."Harry got it for me today."she grinned."Isn't it gorgeous?"

I looked at the beautiful ring."It's amazing."I breathed.

"Do you think Fred is going to get you one?"Ginny asked, getting on her bed nd lying on her stomach like me.

I shrugged,"Not really sure. I would like one, of course. Every girl dreams of an engagement ring on her finger."I confessed. Ginny and I were great friends, it was nice having a girl friend to talk to. I love Harry and Ron, but Ginny gets what I'm going through.

Ginny smiled,"I'm going to take care of this right now."she said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Gin!"I called.

She was already grabbing Fred outside.

(Switching to Ginny POV)

My brother is so very stupid.

If he never got Mione an engagement ring, she would have been crushed. And, being who she is, would not let ANYONE see it. Except for me.

I linked arms with my brother."So, excited to marry Hermione?"I asked as casually as I could, waiting to bring up my point.

Fred smiled and nodded,"Yeah. I mean, she saved my life. I could never repay her for that, but I still am scared to marry her. I've kinda felt...connected, to her since what happened."

I smiled. This is going just according to plan."Are you going to get her an engagement ring?"

Fred looked like I just slapped him across the face."Of course!"

I smiled."Aw, I knew you were a true romantic. Have one to many love potions?"I laughed.

He laughed with me, and I looked up to see Hermione looked curiously out the window."What about living spaces?"

"We're going to live in the flat. Half will be George and Angelina's, the bottom, and the top will be ours."Fred had told me.

I smiled,"Aw, my Freddie already has everything planned out!"

He laughed,"Well, actually no. I just know what's going on before and prior. The wedding is all up to Mione."

"What kinda dress should she wear?"I asked, curious as to what he might respond.

"I think lace. Sleeveless. Sleeves look a bit...old fashioned."Fred smiled down at me.

I opened my mouth, a bit insulted."My dress has sleeves!"

Fred laughed, and I saw that Hermione had left her spot at the window. She walked out the door of the Burrow and strode over to us, smiling.

"Hey!"she said.

Fred smiled, looking down at her. I raised an eyebrow."Something I need to know about?"I said, and before anyone could respond, I dragged Hermione back to our room to tell her everything.

She giggled,"What'd he say, what'd he say?"

"He already has practically everything planned! He's getting you a ring, you guys will stay at the flat, I asked him what kind of dress he thought you should wear, and guess what he said? Lace, with no sleeves. Oh my god, you guys are so perfect for each other!"I rambed on.

She laughed,"I can't believe he's really getting me a ring...okay, I have to tell you something. I know how I saved Fred."I started.

I looked like my eyes were about to explode."Well tell me!"

She went and grabbed a book and turned to a page. I read it, and my mouth fell open."That is just about the sweetest thing I have EVER heard!"

Hermione smiled,"I just don't know when I'll start feeling his emotions and thoughts and everything. What if it starts randomly, however many years from now?"

"Uh, then you'll deal. It just seems like you two have a fairytale. You saved his life, you're forced to marriage, and you're gonna find true love!"I grinned, standing up and bouncing on my bed."You're gonne be my sister!"I twirled, and fell onto the bed.

Hermione started into a fit of giggled, and I joined her.

Wow, I really am mental.


	4. Just The Start of Happiness

**Sorry for the delay on this chapterr. (: I was planning out the chapter yesterday when I should have been listening to my language arts teacher. Haha. (:**

**Well, here is chapter four! (:::**

The wedding planning was fully in swing. Fred and I have been spending all day since the crack of dawn with Mrs. Weasley. We had officially decided we would have everyone's wedding in the garden, calm and serene. Ron and Luna decided on a wedding in the middle of the night, despite Ron pleading to his fiance otherwise. Her, being as she is, promptly told him it was a suprise for him.

Fred and I decided we wanted our wedding at the beautiful sunrise. Despite how much I asked for it to be at five, during sunset, he requested for it to be at the time. I decided the bridesmade dresses and my flowers would both be lavendar.

Our wedding was set for June 15th, giving us about two weeks to plan. Fred today offered to take me to The Leaky Cauldron."Fred, you don't have to do that."I assured.

We rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand."You are not backing out of our first date. Now come on, we're apparating.

I closed eyes shut, and when I opened them, I was in Diagon Alley."So, you never told me what that whole book thing was about. About the thoughts."

I sighed, remembering. I handed him the book on the page, not wanting to explain. His face flashed many different emotions, fear, confusion, and a tinge of guilt.

I tilted my head a bit. I placed my hand on his arm in the reassuring way."We'll get through this together."I said, hardly believing in my own words.

He smiled a bit, nodding."Tell the family tonight?"I asked him.

He nodded."Pinky promise?"I asked, holding out my pinky.

He looked confused."It's a Muggle tradition. They shake pinkies."I explained.

Laughing, we linked pinkies. Maybe marriage wasn't going to be all bad.

XxXxXx

The date went smoothly, a bit awkward, as I think all are. We laughed, talking about experiences not told to anyone else. We seemed to be constantly laughing, his words never failing to amaze me and make me smile. A bit awkward none the less, I must say.

We apparated back to the Burrow. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled up the stairs."Tell me everything!"she giggle whispered.

I giggled, telling her every detail of our date. She looked around like she knew something."Okay, me and Fred picked out your ring before your date today."

I jumped up,"Oh my god! What's it like?"

"It's goooooorgeous. You'll love it."Ginny beamed, proud of herself and Fred.

I smiled, excited to see it. We walked back downstairs, as I sat next to Fred at the dinner table."Well, I have a couple of things to say."he said, starting to eat.

We both explained the connection, and how I saved him. They all looked fascinated, aside from Ginny."Another announcment..."he said, turning to me.

And this, was the start one of the happiest moments of my life.


	5. Never Lonely Again

**Hello thar. (:**

**Chapter fiveeee.**

**Disclaimer: Are we going over this again?**

As he got down on one knee, I felt a few tears prickle my eyes. I've always dreamed of this moment. 'When You Were Young' by The Killers instantly start playing in my head. That's when I came to a strange realization.

I was starting to seriously like Frederick Weasley.

Not love, no, that was way to strong. But I really did start liking him at this point."Will you marry me?"he asked, opening a box with a beautiful ring, a single diamond stone with little stones around it. A few tears slipped my eyes. I smiled, nodding. Both our hands shaky, he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I smiled, hugging him. I could almost feel the happiness radiating off both of us, and it was a strange sensation. My eyes widened, "_Sensing each others emotions."_played through my mind. He must have been feeling the same thing, looking at me with eyes like saucers. I nodded, understanding what he was meaning. The others must have been wondering what in the world the looks on our faces were for.

We spoke nothing of it, we could have this conversation later. The dinner maintained up beat and happy. Ginny beamed at my reaction to the ring."Love it, right?"she grinned.

I smiled, nodding."It's absolutely gorgeous."

Ginny smiled at me,"I'm so happy for you, girly. You're going to become part of this family for real now."she said.

That was the first time I realized this. I looked at the faces around me. Ron would be my brother. I would have siblings. I wouldn't have to go through _anything_ alone. I would always have someone to count on at all times.

This brought tears to my eyes once more. My vision blurred, but I saw Ginny have a few tears in her eyes too. This dinner was the start of a new family, with Angelina,Luna,Harry, myself, and everyone else. We were making a big family even bigger. Something that was great even greater. That was such a happy thought."I'm never going to have to be lonely again."I said, laugh-crying."It's an amazing thought. I've never had that before."I looked around."You all probably think I'm crazy.."

Fred placed his hand over mine."No one thinks that."he reassured.

Harry smiled at me."I know where you're coming from, absolute. What Hermione and I are really trying to say is that it's amazing to know that our second family is now officially going to be our family."

I smiled,"You took the words out of my mouth."

We continued talking about random things, and one by one everyone left to their rooms or back to their house. Fred stayed behind to talk to me, about the emotions. We walked into my room, shutting the door. Our conversation started with a few words from his mouth,"We might be in trouble."

**Ooooh, a bit of a cliffy. What do you think the problem is? It's pretty crazy...I must say.**


	6. Authors Note

**Haiii. (:**

**Wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will probably be up this week or next. I have a lot of testing this week. D:**

**Also, I'm probably going to start a new story as well. I'm think of one of these:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Hermione/Fred**

**Hermione/George**

**Hermione/Draco**

**^^ Tell me which one you would like me to do. I'll do whatever get's the most reviews saying "I WANT FREMIONE!" or whatever. Haha ^^**

**Anyway, see yaaa. 3**


	7. The Worst Way To End a Date

**Hey thar.**

**Chapter 6**

**Excited yet?(:**

**Hermione POV**

I looked at him, confused."What?"I asked curiously.

Fred's eyes darkened a bit,"A group of death eaters have attacked the ministy. Looking for you,Harry, and Ron."

I covered my hand over my mouth. I straightened up a bit."They're nothing without Voldemort. We can handle them. We always have."

Fred nodded, sitting down next to me."Another thing, we need to talk about this connection."he started.

I nodded."So you felt it too? That...happiness, radiating off of us?"

He nodded, grasping my hand."It was, amazing."he said after awhile."This connection, it'll be hard, but we don't have to make it all bad. Right?"

I smiled, nodding. I looked over at him. He smiled back at me. That's when it happened. We both leaned in at the exact same time, our lips gently meeting. It was soft, but passionate. When we pulled away, I was left dizzy and wanting to kiss him again.

I could get used to this.

XxXxX

Ginny has to make the biggest fuss over nothing.

"You WHAT?"she giggled-screamed.

"Be quiet! Yes, we kissed!"I whisper-hissed.

Ginny smiled, sitting down."Merlin! This is so amazing! We're all in love! And guess what? Fred and George are spending the night. OH MY GOD! You need cuter pajamas!"she said before running into her closet nd getting out a pair of silk pink bottoms and a white tank top.

I rolled my eyes."Can you BE anymore dramatic?"

Ginny laughed."I'm so happy for you, seriously. I can tell how much Fred likes you. Oh, and guess what? I was talking to Fred, and he said he really wants to go out on another date with you, really soon. He said he really likes you, 'Mione."

I beamed."Time and place?"I said, hoping that would explain everything.

And, it did.

XxXxXx

I found myself spending the next day with Fred at the flat."Well, would you care for anything to eat?"Fred asked, in his best gentleman voice.

I giggled,"What's on the menu?"

He looked through the kitchen."Does breakfast food sound good?"he asked.

I smiled, nodding. He started cooking up the food, as I walked over to one of the stools by the bar and sat. I watched him cook. I had never seen him make products for WWW, but I could see how he would be good at it. His hands could almost do a million things at once. He made sure everything was perfect before giving it to eat.

He must have noticed me watching, because he was smirking at me."Enjoy the show?"he smiled.

I laughed,"It's just, now I can tell how you and George are so great at making products."

He smiled, grabbing the two plates of food and giving myself one and him the other. He sat down next to me as I picked up my fork. I started eating."Merlin's beard, you are a great cook."I commented after swallowing my first bite.

He beamed, starting to eat."Let's just say I inherited my mothers cooking skills, and my siblings did not."

I had to laugh at that. We started eating once more, and it was probably one of the best meals of my life."Hey, what's going on brother?"George walked in.

"Hey, George."I smiled.

"Hey 'Mione. Did you leave me any of your leftovers?"he asked Fred.

Fred nodded,"On the stove."he said.

After we finished the meal, we decided to apparate to the Burrow. When we got their, we heard some screams of happiness."Thank goodness you two are alright! We just got the news..."

I looked confused,"What happened?"

"Ron was attacked by death eaters. We don't know where he is."Harry said, pulling me into a hug.

I felt limp. Numb. All I knew, was that I was now crying my eyes out. I mumbled some words about how I wanted him safe and that he was my brother.

I found Fred, whispering to me and his safe arms around me, as I stained his shirt with my tears. He stroked my hair softly."This can't be happening."I whispered finally.

"Hello all! Where's Ron?"Luna's dreamy voice waltzed in.

Oh, no.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. All of the others have been a bit slow and now enough fluff, so I decided to give you drama AND fluff. ^^ Anyway, please review!**


	8. We're Ready For This

**Hey thereee.**

**Since I've been home sick, I decided to write anothe chapter today. ^^**

**Hope ya all like it!**

Luna was sobbing louder than I thought possible. I rubbed her arm gently, comforting her.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing in her husbands arms, as a few tears would still slip my eyes. I had said nothing to anyone. I seemed to be mute to everyone, except Fred. He saw right through that. He knew that this was more than just sadness. He rubbed small circles in my back.

Harry was sitting on the couch his face in his hands, Ginny sobbing into his shoulder. He wasn't crying, but he was like me. Mute. Numb. Luna finally stopped sobbing, but was rubbing her temples, and shaking violently."We'll find him."Fred whispered to us.

I nodded a bit, leaning into his body to hold him tight to me. I hid my face in his chest, starting to cry once more. My head was throbbing, and my body felt heavy."I need to sleep."I said finally.

I stood up, making my way to the couch. I sat down next to Harry, hugging him."I feel empty."I whispered."He's my brother."

Harry nodded, barely returning the hug. Fred sat down in a chair, discussing a plan to find him with the rest of the family."...I suspect they took him somewhere desolate. I also suspect...they're going to go for Hermione next."I caught a part of their conversation.

Fred stiffened."We can't let that happen."he said, jaw clenched.

"We're not."George said reassuringly.

Fred looked over at me, and I nodded at him."I'm not going to let them. I've been tortured enough lately."I stood up, wiping my tears away."Everyone, I know this is really hard. We're all so close to Ron, and we're scared. We know that. But that is going to make us, at least me, more determined to find him! We can't just sit here any longer. Harry, me, Fred, and Ginny will make a plan to find him. We're going to report this to the Ministry. The Daily Prophet. We're going to search for him until we find him, or so help me, I'll be guilty for the rest of my life. Now who's with me?"I said, finishing my speech.

Fred, Harry, and Ginny smiled a bit and nodded at me. The rest looked a bit hesitant, but agreed.

That's when the planning began.

XxXxXxXxX

_"Ron!"I shrieked."Thank Merlin!"_

_"'Mione, watch out!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"I voice shouted at me._

_I looked around helplessly, dodging the spell._

_I grabbed Ron's arm, and we ran for help._

"Ron!"I screamed, shooting up in bed. I was covered in sweat, and shaking.

Ginny woke up, looking at me.

"The Forbidden Forest."I breathed."That's where they're keeping him! The Forbidden Forest! I saw it, I saw him..."

Ginny's eyes were wide."Let's wake the others up."

We went around, waking everyone. Luna, Fred, and George had been staying with the Weasleys' now. (_"Fred! George! You are staying here whether you like it or not!"Mrs. Weasley said.)_

Hermione relayed her dream to everyone, who seemed to think it meant nothing."I think it's not a big deal, 'Mione."George said."We've all been thinking of him, it's a coincidence..."

"It doesn't mean he's there..."

"Let's not get our hopes up."

"This wasn't just a dream!"I finally screamed."This meant more! What I saw...it was terrifying. But he's okay!"tears were falling down my face."I'm going to find him, whether you like it or not. Wanna come? I'm leaving in two hours."with that, I turned to go up to my room.

Harry, Ginny, and Fred followed me."We're with you."Fred said once we got up to my room."That was not a coincidence."

Harry and Ginny smiled, nodding."The others don't know what to believe, that's all."Ginny reassured.

Fred smiled, grabbing my hand."They're scared."

I smiled,"Thank you. Let's get ready."

As we got ready, I thought about what this might mean. We could possibly die, if my dream was absolutely correct. That didn't seem to matter to any of us, though. We were ready for this.

We knew it.

**Okay, I want to let you guys know that this is NOT the climax yet. There is still a LOT of drama to cover. But, this is a big part of the drama.**

**Anywayy, hope you like this chapter. ^^**


	9. The Rescue

**Hii. (:**

**You know the drill.**

**R&R**

**Love you guyss.**

We ran through the Forbidden Forest at great speed, searching every place.

"Where is he?"Giny thought aloud.

Harry looked around. I bit my nail, when I saw a trace of red hair and a pained scream. We all looked up, alert. We started running, stumbling a bit along the way."Ron!"I screamed, crying.

He was being tortured from the Crucio curse, so it seemed. A man with shaggy brown hair looked over at us."You guys...run."Ron said in a faint voice.

"Avada Kedavra!"he shouted, wand pointed out.

Fred grabbed my hand, as Harry grabbed Ginny's, we ran behind a tree, dodging the spell. The man made a noise close to a growl. Fred held my hand tight, his blue eyes were filled with fear and worry. Or, that could've been the charm kicking in. We all drew our wands and came out behind the bench."Stupefy!"I screamed, wand pointed at the Death Eater.

He stunned, and Ron ran over to us."Run!"he screamed.

We took off running,"Everyone, hold hands!"I screamed.

They did as told, and we apparated to the Burrow, with the Death Eater at our feet.

I gasped, my lungs needing air. I fell into Fred's arms, my body aching. He hugged me tight, keeping my body close to his.

I looked around, Luna ran to Ron, kissing his whole face. I smiled a bit. I looked over at Fred, who kissed me fast. I smiled, running my thumb on his cheek. I pulled away, blushing furiously, but smiling bigger than I thought possible. Ginny smiled at me. I laughed, leaning into Fred. Mrs. Weasley came into the room sobbing tears of joy."You're alright! Thank goodness you're alright! Oh, Hermione! I am so sorry I didn't believe you!"

"It's fine."I smiled at her, entwining fingers with Fred.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, hugging her son tightly.

I love this family.

**Sorry this one is short. It needed to be short, but trust me, there aren'[t going to be anymroe short chapters! (:**

**Anyway, R&R if ya like. (:**

**Till the next chapter.**


	10. A Wedding To Remember

**Hi hi hi hi.**

**Update.**

**Don't you love when you don't have math homework?(:**

The days following the rescue were very boring for the family. There had been lots and lots of wedding planning, and tonight was the night before Harry and Ginny's wedding. (**A.N.: I know I saw Fred/Hermione's wedding was first, but I changed my mind. Thought I'd throw that out there. :D)**

Fred walked into my room, grinning."We're out for Harry's bachelor party."

I rolled my eyes,"If you even THINK of..."

He laughed,"Nothing like that. Just hanging with the boys."

I smiled, getting up and walking over to him."Don't get him too drunk, will you?"I asked nicely.

He smiled,"Fine."he pouted a bit.

I laughed, walking back to my bed."Have fun!"

He smiled, walking out the door. Ginny ran in,"MY WEDDING'S TOMORROW!"she giggled.

We laughed, then I gasped."My wedding's in two days! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN TWO DAYS!"

Ginny grinned,"We're all going to be married."she paused."So weird to think that."

I nodded, lying on my stomach."Do you think Fred and I are right for each other? I mean, I really REALLY like him, but do you think it's because it's forced?"

Ginny rolled her eyes."It's destiny, hun. I can totally tell by the way you two look at each other."she laid on her stomach."Do you love him?"

I shrugged,"I'm not really sure yet. I know I really like him, and I'm really close to loving him."

"Awww."Ginny grinned.

I laughed."I'm going to sleep. It's nearly ten o' clock. Oh god, what are they doing to Harry?"I wondered.

Ginny shrugged,"Merlin knows."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning was very, very hectic.

Ginny was the biggest struggle to get out of bed. But once she was done up, also aware that Harry wasn't completely drunk for their wedding, she beamed.

"Where are the flowers?"Mrs. Weasley asked.

I smiled, handing them to Ginny."Oh, thank you, Hermione dear."Mrs. Weasley smiled.

I nodded, smiling. We heard the music start and I knew it was my cue to start walking.

I was the maid of honor in the wedding. I was wearing a GORGEOUS deep red dress with dark red accent, and a single rose in my hair. As I walked, I felt like I was floating. If this was how it felt to be the maid of honor, I could only dream how I would feel as the bride the next day. My eyes drifted to Harry, who was grinning. Ron stood proud next to him as the best man, smiling wide. Harry looked at me, and I felt a few tears slip my eyes. I always knew how much Harry loved Ginny, and vice versa. This was their dream come true. I looked to Fred, who smiled wide at me. _She looks gorgeous._ I heard a distant voice in my head.

_Why, thank you._ I thought, to see if possibly he could hear me.

I saw him blush, standing up a bit straighter. He nodded to me a bit, and I smiled at him. I took my place at the end of the aisle, seeing the other bridesmaids, Luna, Angelina, and another girl from Ginny's year, walk down and stand next to me. Ginny started walking down the aisle, Mr. Weasley walking her. I started crying, wiping them away.

_This is so perfect._ I thought

Fred looked over at me, smiling. _Perfect fairytale, right?_

I nodded at him, smiling. As Harry and Ginny said their vows, I started all out crying.

They kissed, and it was the most perfect wedding I had ever seen.

Until, mine of course.

XxXxXxXxX

I found myself twirling with Fred at the reception."Well, the charm is complete. We can feel emotions, and read thoughts."I murmured to him.

He nodded, resting his chin on my head. I looked up at him, smiling. I felt a wave of happiness and love from him, wait, love? I looked at him, and he being able to hear my thoughts, knew why I was confused. He nodded, smiling. That's when I realized something, I really did love him. Yes, we had only been together about a month. But that didn't mean anything to me.

He was more than a prankster, he was a amazing, smart person.

If anyone would have told me I would be twirling in the arms of Fred at Harry and Ginny's wedding three months ago, I would have told them that they were crazy.

But now, I couldn't picture my life any other way.

**Okay, I don't know about you, but I really really LOVE this chapter. It's by far my favorite one so far.**

**But, Fred and 'Mione's wedding is definitely going to give it a run for its money. (;**

**Haha, see ya guys later.**

**R&R? (:**


	11. Tears and Wedding Vows

**Hi hi hi hi. (again)**

**Gotta love have nothing to do.**

**Two updates in one day! :D**

I sleeped soundly that night, excited to be married the next day. I woke up to Ginny bouncing on my bed."You're getting married today!"she screamed.

I shot up out of bed. Grinning, I said."Let's get ready."

Ginny did my makeup and hair. My hair was down in loose curls. My makeup was absolutely gorgeous. She used powder to give my face shimmer, light purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner, mascara, and clear gloss. I slipped into my dress, looking in the mirror. My happiness could easily be seen on my face. I felt my heart race from excitement._ Ready to be married?_ I heard Fred's voice.

I smiled. _I've never been more ready for anything._

Ginny,Luna, Mrs. Weasley, and I walked down to the tent for the girls to do finishing details right before the wedding.

Ginny slipped a few lavendar flowers in my hair, smiling."You look amazing."she said, crying."I can't wait for you to be my sister!"she choked out a loose cry-giggle.

I hugged her, beaming. The music started playing, and my heart stopped. Mrs. Weasley handed me my flowers. I looked around for Harry, who was walking me down the aisle. I spotted him, smiling. The bridesmaids were starting to walk down."You look great."Harry told me.

I smiled."Thanks."I said. I hugged him tight."We're finally all moving on."

"We're never going to move on, 'Mione. Me, You, and Ron will always be the Golden Trio."Harry told me.

When it was our time to walk down, he gave me his arm and I grabbed it tightly. I absolutely grinned walking down the aisle. My eyes looked at everyone, then finally fell onto Fred. He was standing tall, George by his side as best man. _You look fantastic. _He thought to me.

_Thank you. _I smiled.

I finally got to him, as Harry let me go. I smiled at him one last time, before turning to my soon-to-be husband. We turned to each other, Mr. Weasley, who was being the pastor, saying some things about us and the war and how this was a blessing. We got to the vows, each other exchanging them. My eyes never left his."Rings, please?"Mr. Weasley said.

George smiled, handing us the rings."Now, Hermione, you're going to slip that ring onto Fred's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

I nodded. I slipped the ring onto his finger,"With this ring, I thee wed."

A few tears fell from my eyes, as he did the same."I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs.-"

Fred lifted me up to his height, kissing me. We twirled once. Everyone chuckled modestly."I love you."I whispered softly.

_And I love you._ He thought to me.

We grabbed hands, running back down the aisle.

This was the start of a great life.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Will Fred and Hermione come down for the first dance?"Mr. Weasley asked.

We grinned, going onto the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. I rested my head on his chest.

_I'm so happy._ I thought to him

_Words cannot describe._ He thought back.

The other couples joined us. I looked over at Ron and Luna, grinning.

Fred let me go, giving me to Ron. Fred slowly dance with Luna.

I smiled at Ron."Do you think The Golden Trio is going to split up after you get married?"I asked quietly.

Ron looked at me."No matter what happens, the three of us will always be friends. We've been through too much not to be."he whispered.

I smiled, nodding. I next danced with Harry."I'm happy for you."he told me happily.

I smiled."Thank you. I really am glad that we're all happy."

Finding myself back in the arms of my husband, I couldn't be happier.

I spoke too soon.

"Death Eaters!"Ginny screamed.

Fred's eyes widened, looking at me. I squeezed his hand. I ran over to a table grabbing our wands. I handed him his."I always come prepared, after the war."I explained.

He chuckled a bit. I pointed my wand out. We ran towards the Death Eaters."Expecto, patronum!"I screamed, pointing my wand out.

There were two Death Eaters. One got hit with the spell and fell to the ground. The other starting sending five spells at a time, taking turns with who to cast spells at. The last thing I knew, I fell to the ground, and everything wend black.

XxXxXxXxX

I woke up in a comfortable bed, but it wasn't the Burrow. I looked around, sitting next to me was Fred. The other Weasleys' and their spouses were around the bed."'Mione!"Fred screamed.

I smiled a bit,"Hi."I said weakly."What happened?"

I looked around one more time, and a face was missing. Tears started prickling my eyes."Where is Harry?"

Fred looked down. Ginny started sobbing. Ron bit his lip in anger."He got taken away by the Death Eaters."

**A pretty busy chapter, I know.**

**I love this one too. So sweet. :D**

**And drama-y.**

**Hope ya like it! (:**

**R&R!**


	12. All Is Fair in Love and War

**Heyy.**

**Exhausted.**

**But, updating because I love you guys. (:**

My face was completely blank."'Mione..."Fred mumbled.

I blinked once, looking at him."Some wedding..."I said, starting to cry.

Ron sat on the bed, putting his hand on my knee."We have a plan."

"Can I talk to my wife?"Fred cleared his throat.

The others nodded, exiting the room.

Before I knew anything, Fred's lips were on mine. He kissed me softly, but with a fire that was never there before. _I was so scared._ He thought to me.

A few tears left my eyes. I pulled away, resting my forehead on his."Will we find him?"I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He kissed them away softly,"Yes."

I smiled a bit."You guys can come in."I called, getting up and out of bed.

I walked outside to see Ginny sobbing into George's shoulder, Luna rubbing her arm in a supportive way. I realized we were in the flat, my new home.

Ginny sniffed and looked up. Ron had his head burried in his hands on the couch, probably trying not to let the others see his tears. I walked over to him, rubbing his shoulder."Are you okay?"I whispered.

He looked up, showing me his tear-stained cheeks. I smiled sadly. I sat next to him, grabbing his hand."We'll get through this. We'll find him, just like we found you. Do you have an idea where he might be?"

Ron shrugged,"Not sure."he mumbled.

I looked over at Fred, who was leaning against the bar, looking down. I walked over to him, sitting down on one of the stools."I think we should all stay together. We don't know who is going to get taken next. It could be any of us..."Fred said, then looking at me. _If it would be you..._

_Fred, stop. It won't._

Ginny looked at us, confused."Did the spell finish?"she asked.

Fred and I nodded. Ginny smiled a bit."That's nice. I'm happy for you two."

There was a knock at the door. Fred wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. _Could be Death Eaters._

I nodded at him, pulling out my wand. George walked over to the door."Who is it?"

A pained scream could be heard."Open the door or the boy dies."

George's eyes widened. Fred's grip around my waist tightened. I placed a hand on his chest, pulling myself closer to him.

George opened the door, and the two Death Eaters from the wedding had Harry with them. Ginny started sobbing, looking at her pained husband.

I winced at the sight of Harry."We want something."one of the Death Eaters said.

I looked confused and frightened."We want you."he pointed at me.

Fred made a noise like a growl."Yeah, right. Like you're going to-"

"You'll let Harry go?"I said quietly.

They nodded, smirking. I turned to Fred. _No. _he thought to me.

_I have to...for Harry._

I placed a firm kiss on Fred's mouth, making sure I wouldn't forget what it felt like. I detached myself from him quickly before he could oppose. They let go of Harry, him gasping for air. Just as myself and the Death Eaters were about to apparate to who-knows where, everyone, wands in hand, grabbed hold to us. Soon, all of us found ourselves in a rickety house on a desolate island.

One of the Death Eaters cursed under his breath. I looked around in shock. They would all do this for me?

_Of course they would._ A voice sounded in my head.

I smiled at Fred. Ginny was in Harry's arms, while Ron, Luna, George, Angelina, Fred, and I drew our wands to fight.

We all sended steady streams of spells as the two Death Eaters did the same. Eventually, Fred and Luna got knocked out.

"Fred!"I screamed. My eyes seemed to darken, as I turned to the Death Eaters. I've fought many battles in my life, believe me, but this one was probably one of the most important. After the two Death Eaters got worn out and collapsed, I ran over to Fred as Ron ran to Luna. George and Angelina went with us, looking at Fred."Everyone, grab hands. We're apparating."

Soon we were back at the flat. George and Ron carried Fred to our bedroom. George walked back out, smiling."He's awake."

I pushed past him quickly, running in to find my husband sitting up, fussing with Ron about how he was fine. He looked up at me, grinning."'Mione."

I ran past Ron, grabbing him in the hardest hug I have ever given in my life. I started crying softly."I was so scared, Fred. I couldn't stop fighting, but you were knocked out and I didn't know what to do."I cried into his shoulder.

He rubbed my back softly, shhing me."I love you."I whispered finally.

He looked at me, grabbing my neck and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss, running my hands through this fiery hair.

Ron looked at us in disgust."I didn't leave the room yet!"

**Haha, I like this chapterrr. (:**

**Sorry for some delay :( yesterday was a busy day for me.**


End file.
